Naquadah generator
|name = Naquadah generator |manufacturer = Tau'ri |designer = *Orbanians *Samantha Carter |function = Power source |control = |material = |size = |weight = |power = Naquadah |affiliation = Tau'ri }} Naquadah generators, also known as Naquadah reactors, are powerful energy producing devices developed by the Tau'ri with the help of the Orbanians. Overview 's control chair]] Naquadah generators are advanced reactor units that produce tremendous amounts of clean energy from small amounts of naquadah (a common mineral but not found in Earth's solar system). Such a reactor contains enough reactants to generate an explosion of 20 kilotons following an overload, and it has been said that it would take 30 seconds for the generator to overload. Estimating peak power in this case is difficult, since it is unknown if the liberated energies would be solely provided by the build-up phase (in which case the peak power capacity of the reactor could be estimated), or if it would be due to the reaction of all remaining naquadah, triggered by the initial explosion from the overload. As a result, naquadah generators can be turned into a powerful bomb, which the Atlantis Expedition has implemented as a self-destruct mechanism for the city of Atlantis as a safeguard from the Wraith. If such an explosion occurs, an electromagnetic pulse is generated (similar to a nuclear explosion). Later, in 2005 the Mark II series was developed, and it is capable of achieving 600% of the power output of the Mark I; it operates in a state of barely controlled overload and is quickly depleted. Never-the-less, two of these devices can power an Ancient control chair for a limited number of uses, which normally requires a ZPM to operate. By 2010 the Mark III series had been developed, which was capable of achieving double the power output of the Mark II, but no longer operating in a state of barely controlled overload; allowing for much safer usage. One of these devices was capable of operating the Ancient control chair in a battle situation for two hours before being depleted. In 2014 the Mark IV series was introduced onboard the Achilles. This version is capable of achieving 500% the power output of the Mark III series and, whilst still no substitute for ZPMs, neutrino-ion generators or the Asgard power core, is fully capable of powering the warship alone in lieu of more advanced power sources. Uses Uses of naquadah generators include: *Powering a Stargate without a DHD on another world for interstellar dialing-out, either manually or with a dialing program installed laptop. *Temporarily powering various alien devices, should their own power source be depleted. *Powering the vessels of the Tau'ri Fleet. *A miniature naquadah generator was used to power the X-699 directed energy weapon, Earth's first directed energy weapon. *Powering the control chairs in the Antarctic outpost and Atlantis whilst in a state of barely controlled overload. *Powering the cities of Atlantis and Colonia in lieu of ZPMs. History Earth was given naquadah reactor technology by the Orbanians, and a workable prototype was developed at the SGC by Samantha Carter. It has since used to power many technologies from Earth, and also by offworld SG teams to power various alien technologies. Naquadah generators are heavily relied upon by both the Atlantis Expedition to power the Ancient city of Atlantis in the distant Pegasus Galaxy, especially in their first year in the city when they didn't have access to a ZPM. When reinforcements were sent to Atlantis from Earth they brought with them the new Mark II reactors, which were used to power Atlantis' control chair while defending the city from the Wraith; unfortunately, the reactors were quickly depleted. After a ZPM was installed on Atlantis, naquadah generators served mainly as a back-up energy system. Alternate realities *''In an alternate timeline, naquadah generators gradually became more advanced, and in the 2030s they got as far as the Mark XII series, which was so advanced that only one of them was needed to power the shield of Atlantis (which normally requires at least one ZPM to function) for almost 400 years (with assistance from solar panels) after laying dormant for 48,000 years.'' External links * Category:Power sources Category:Tau'ri technology